You say it best, when you say nothing at all
by harrys girl5
Summary: Sometimes there is no need for words, sometimes just a look in your eyes, or the smile on you face tells everything. plz RR!


**You say it best, when you say nothing at all.**

I rcomend to listen to the song while your reading the story, it gives a more romantic, fluffiness thing to it. 

Artist: Ronan Keating

Name: When you say nothing at all. 

 **IMPORTANT PLAESE READ THIS!!!!!**

I am very bad at spelling, sooo sorry really. But if you pass that fact and just read you might even enjoy it!!!

            I think the love between Harry and Hermione is more an understanding of both parts that they need each other. Harry needs Hermione, more than he is willing to accept. And she is there to help him no matter what. She needs him. She need someone who is there for her, in the way of a friend. She is very clever, but in her confidence and self-security she fails. Thats why Ive decided to write this one-shot/song-fic. Because I believe that this song is the song for them. There is no need of words when you trully love one.

She has never said anything that might upset him. He sometimes is a little too oblivious.

She has always been there. He had tried to do the same.

She has always belived in him. He had tried to belive in himself

She knows all about him. He had tried to learn more about her.

She dosent sees herself as someone important. He has always seen her as the best.

(Start music)

They never talk about  their feelings, thoughts. What they know of each other and perhaps should tell the other. Maybe knowing what the other thinks could help.

Can everything be resolved in one night?

_Its amazing how you can speak right to my heart._

How curious that by only entering a room you can feel that other person..__

_Without saying the word, you can light up the dark._

 Is something that both do. They can feel each other.

_Try as I may, I can never explain._

Everything fades…..

_What I hear when you don't say a thing._

Its only them.__

_The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me._

_Theres a truth in your eyes saying youll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says youll cath me, wherever I  fall._

They will always be there for each other.

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

Even if the other dosnt know.

She turn around. Smiling, she was talking with someone. She looks at me. Her smile never quivering from her face. She raise her eyebrow. Her eyes tell me everything I want to know.

_All day long I can hear people talking at loud._

It dosent matter she cant be right there next to him now, she can still see his eyes.

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd._

He is sincere, she knows…his eyes tell her.

_Try as they may they can never define _

People around dosent get it.

_Whats been said between your heart and mine_

Is just them, Its been always them.

_The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me._

_Theres a truth in your eyes saying youll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says youll cath me, wherever I  fall_

Would they ever tell?

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all._

She sees him looking at her. She is mesmerize by his eyes. Full of love. But for who? For her? She only knows that when he looks at her like that, all the trouble, pain, suffering…goes away. With only one look…she is lost inside them. 

He knows she is happy, her smile never lies. He can tell so much from her smile, But right know he isnt very sure whats in there that's different. What can it be.__

_The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me._

Could it be?

_Theres a truth in your eyes saying youll never leave me._

Is that what she thinks?

_The touch of your hand says youll cath me, wherever I  fall._

            "Hi Hermione" he takes her hand

            "Hi Harry" she holds it.

_You say it best, _ Silence, just looking into each other eyes. _when you say nothing at all…_

            The moment came… and passsed. They just knew. The didn't had to say it.  But dose the other knows?

She knows now what she feels

He knows now what he feels

But is it enough?

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all._

Now what do you decide.

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all._

The smile on yor face 

_The truth in you eyes_

_The touch of your hand lets me now that you need me._

They just walk away, smiling and holding hands.

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all…_

Please review and leave comments!!! Its confusing, I know but I still thing that this story is for you to decide. No flames please. If you don't like it just… push the back botton. Please!!


End file.
